


Love Without Limits

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t easy loving someone who at first glance was everything that you weren’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Without Limits

**Author's Note:**

> For the square _Love Without Limits_ on my [AllBingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Valentine Fest Card.

It wasn’t easy loving someone who at first glance was everything that you weren’t. That’s what he thought, anyway. From the moment he had met her -- and that was not the most auspicious beginning -- he knew that he loved her; but even as he loved her, he knew that she wasn’t for him. She was a heroine of the Rebellion simply for everything that she had endured and survived. She was meant for great things and was the only survivor of a planet that had been destroyed by the Empire. (They destroyed her planet and her heritage but not her. Never her.) He watched from the shadows as she moved from one task to another, giving orders for the fleet and gave reassurance to all of those men that looked to her for leadership. He tried to leave before he couldn’t; before he got too attached to Princess in the invisible armour...

...only to come racing back to her side when he knew that she needed the help she would never ask him for. He couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to her if she didn’t escape. It was then that he knew they were bound together in a way that he didn’t understand.

It was at Cloud City that he realized just how much he had lost himself to her. Even in their dangerous situation with Vader and with Boba Fett, she still didn’t break. When he was tortured for absolutely no reason besides the fact that they could, she took care of him. She was proud and told him that she loved him where everyone could hear even when it looked like there would be no future for them. He was put in carbon freeze and all he could give her before it looked like the end was a simple “I know”.

It should have been the end, but she did something that he never would have counted on. She came up with a dangerous plan and put it into effect. She used her knowledge and her connections to walk into one of the worst parts of the galaxy to retrieve him and bring him back to her side. It was then that he knew they shared a bond between them that he didn’t understand and the Princess loved the Smuggler.

If he had known the meaning of the word, the knowledge would have humbled him.

He stayed humbled and a little confused when he decided to ask her to be his and she told him that she was already his and had been for quite some time. He hadn’t been aware of that but he figured later that maybe he should have. Things between them had never been of the norm or of a simple path.

The marriage ceremony she remembered from Alderaan was just a gentle formality. 

Something to show their friends, her men and her newly discovered twin brother. Sometimes, traditions eased the souls after everything they had been through. His Princess wanted to give them a show and so he would help her do that very thing.

He could refuse her none of the little things, this Princess that he had somehow won over by just being who he was. She tempered his recklessness and he calmed her mind and heart when they were at war.

It truly was a love without limits.


End file.
